


Harder, better, faster, stronger

by skyes



Series: breathing in stardust [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Midnighter (Comics), Midnighter and Apollo (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternative Universe - High School, M/M, Unrequited Love, aka the hs au you never knew you needed, expect other pairings too, platonic, they are not together but i promise we will get there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyes/pseuds/skyes
Summary: Midnighter is a coward and that's all there's to it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so guys, we just need another series, sorry not sorry. i'm still an esl, lemme know if something went horrible wrong with my grammar.

“You remember that time when you were going around telling everyone that your name was _Lucas?_ ” Apollo asked, putting his legs over the chair in front of them, crossed by the ankles. Midnighter snorted beside him, but didn’t look away from the stage. They were here, on a stupid school event’s rehearsal because A was in the media club and they did the lights and the audio settings, and M didn’t _exactly_ have other friends to hang out with, really. He was so not the all for the high school community kind of guy, and yet, he was always there on these idiotic gatherings because of course Apollo was _totally_ for them, and-

Midnighter sometimes hated himself so much.

“Hey, Lucas is not a bad name,” he pointed out, “and Midnighter is… like I don’t even know what my folks were thinking, when…”

“It’s _Shakespeare-ish_ ” Apollo said, with straight face, and earned yet another snort from M. The blonde’s serious face could’ve fool someone who didn’t know him, but Midnighter just knew fine that A was fucking with him.

“Well, thank god and the seven hells it’s not _Midsummer_ because man, I wouldn’t want to live with a name like that. Tho I totally dig the old Will, he had some wise shit in that one. Like you know, lord, what fools these mortals be, that is true.”

Apollo raised an eyebrow but didn’t comment on it further, and anyway the girl on stage was replaced by underclassmen in black t-shirts, and in a couple of minutes instead of microphones it was filled with instruments. M folded his arms in front of his chest.

“We have a band?” he asked, and didn’t miss the smirk on Apollo’s face. _That_ never meant anything good.

“ _We_ do not, but the school does. They aren’t half bad.”

M wanted ask some more questions, and he really wasn’t sure about why he felt so bad about this, but every word died in his throat when the _band_ appeared on the stage. He sure knew the blondie who led them – Cassie, a first year with killer body, and his classmate, too, Gar, with full-on green hair. But he knew _better_ the guy who followed them, with his raven hair and piercing blue eyes and his _fucking tight_ ass.

“Fuck me,” he grunted and Apollo dared to laugh at him so loud, people were staring at them.

“I _knew_ you would like this,” he said and M wanted to hit him so bad, wipe that smug expression from his face, mostly because Apollo was right, he _loved_ it, how Dick looked in black skinny jeans and a faded Iron Maiden shirt with the sleeves cut off. He looked just about perfect as always, and it only got better, when he lifted a bass guitar-

M was fairly sure his brain had short-circuited.

“I hate you,” he said, his voice low and husky, and Apollo just couldn’t stop fucking laughing, and god. Why did heaven hate him this much? It was all Apollo’s fault, by the way, he wouldn’t even look at Grayson if he just could look at Apollo, but…

Well, he maybe would look at him even then, but then it wasn’t so unbearable.

“I know you love me!” Apollo teased and Midnighter didn’t say _I fucking do_ even though it was the truth. It was the kind of truth you can’t just say. It was the kind of truth both of them knew, but were better off not talking about it.

There were a couple of stray notes before they actually jumped on playing a song, and it was strangely familiar, but M couldn’t really place it, until Cassie started to sing and yeah, he didn’t expect original things from a school band, but he thought it would be Pixies or Radiohead or maybe Nirvana, because _Come as you are_ really never gets old- or whatever the hell else the trend is nowadays, and he didn’t want to judge by Grayson’s t-shirt but he still kind of did. It wasn’t however Iron Maiden, it was _Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger_ and he just couldn’t do anything with the fact that they are doing a Daft Punk cover with actual instruments, and they are looking and doing fucking awesome.

“You might want to close your mouth, man,” Apollo said, smirking and M punched his shoulder lightly, because fuck him. Fuck him very much.

They didn’t go till the end with the song, the audio setting was done like in one minute, unfortunately, but while he would have been grateful for extending the show, he was also fucking grateful that it was over, because damn.

“When will you ask him out?”

M looked startled for a moment, not exactly expecting a question he had to actually answer to, but then-

“Who, Grayson?” he asked, and let out a short laugh, because wow, that idea was just _hilarious._ “Never. I mean is he gay at all? Because it sure doesn’t look like that to me. Also, I’m not going to date someone just because he has a nice face,” he shrugged, and it wasn’t entirely true, but it still could stand as half-so. He didn’t add _nice ass_ , although that was a fair point, too.

“Coward.” Apollo said, and-

Well, Midnighter couldn’t really say anything about that because man, wasn’t he one? If he wasn’t, then he wouldn’t be suffering of the whole situation with A. But, well. Nothing’s perfect.

He absentmindedly waved back when Wally, the drummer and his and Apollo’s classmate raised one of his arms at them with a blinding smile on his face.

“You should go back to work, I’m sure that you are not here to sit and watch,” M said, because it didn’t feel right to remain silent, and Apollo nodded.

“See you in the afternoon?”

“Sure.”

M was fairly sure he would never leave this fucking city, not unless A is doing so, and he will be his best man on his wedding, alone as ever and just like that his mood went straight from shit to fucking horrible.


End file.
